


The Mentor

by thenightwriter1



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Grimdark, OC, Other, sadfic, unoffical sequel to rainbow factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwriter1/pseuds/thenightwriter1
Summary: Rainbow dash wasn't always the head of the rainbow factory, and her experiences in the factory to get to that position weren't as pleasant as she makes it seem in her speech to failures. This is story of rainbow's early experiences in the rainbow factory





	The Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prolong which takes place after an alternate ending of rainbow factory where at last second dash doesn't kill Scootaloo. It is a bit short but bare with me but please leave and comments

Rainbow dash stared at her ceiling , body covered head to hoof in cuts , bruises, and dry blood. Her mane was missing sections of hair from what had happened only a few hours ago, and her gut burned with the pain and guilt as if they were parasites eatting her from the inside out. She had done something horrible, something that may kill her in the end as she slowly moved her eyes over to look at the filly she spared.

  
It was a last second dission, her big sisterly nature over rode dash's mind even with all she'd been through, all the damage the filly had caused, dash couldn't turn her into spectra. She knew the orange filly would be mentally scarred and it would take a lot of work for Dash to keep her quiet about what she had seen. Dash stared at the sleeping filly tears in her eyes has she took a deep breath in. She hadn't felt this overwhelmed with actual sadness since the day her mentor, the former leader of the rainbow factor had died. Rainbow swallowed hard has she looked at Scootaloo , the filly was just like her. Alone and scared, probably broken hearted as well at what Dash had done for years. Her mentor would be disappointed too for what she had done. She promised she spare no pony no matter what but here she was with a failure who caused the worse up rising in years laying with her in bed. They were both broken and scarred beyond repair, she was going to die and there was no spectra to show for it.

"I-I'm s-so sorry kiddo" rainbow said in a quiet broken tone as she brushed the filly's cheek with her hoof as she rolled on her side pain hittting her hard as she continued to speak,"I'm so sorry I showed you up how I grew up after the first rainboom... I'm so sorry I couldn't prepare you for passing that damm test"

Rainbow dash sniffled as tears over came her, her mind baring down on her with millions of emotional draggers to her heart. She had tried for so long not to feel an emotional connection with scootaloo or pequasis foals in general for this very reason. A family bond she never wanted to have form in her cold beating heart, the factory had destroyed that bound with her parents and old friends, rivals even. To keep her distant from the world outside, from the guilt that took so many and slowly destroyed a pony's sanity. She never wanted to love Scootaloo like a sister, she never wanted that bond but in the end she let herself become that loyal big sister.

Rainbow dash gently pulled the filly closer to her and softly whispered in the filly's ear," I broke the rules for you lil sis, you better make it worth my wild"


End file.
